Question: Solve for $p$ : $-11 = p- 9$ $p=$
Answer: To isolate $p$, we add $9$ to both sides. $\begin{aligned} -11&=p-9 \\\\ -11{+9}&=p-9{+9} \\\\ -11{+9}&=p \end{aligned}$ Simplifying, we get: $p = -2$